Protection
by Sumaru97Cindy
Summary: Protection, c'est la priorité pour tout Agents du SHIELD. Melinda May a toujours protégé les personnes auxquelles elle tient et en particulier Coulson. Un Inhumain avec un idéal pourrait détruire ce pourquoi le SHIELD se bat ? Philinda et amitié May/Daisy(Skye)
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était tombée, alors que la plupart des gens était rentrés chez eux après une bonne journée de travail pour retrouver leur famille. Les agents du SHIELD avaient un train de vie bien différent : Leur maison était leur base, leur famille était leurs collègues. Ils vivaient, dormaient, riaient et pleuraient ensemble. Une vie qui devait être un choix, afin d'être prêt à tout pour protéger le monde.

L'équipe de Coulson était en filature depuis quelques jours, cherchant un homme au comportement suspect, qui d'après leurs informations, travaillerait pour une toute nouvelle organisation aux objectifs encore inconnus. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que leurs noms revenaient sans cesse dans des affaires de meurtres aux origines surnaturels. Le SHIELD ne pouvait donc pas ignorer ce problème qui, sans le savoir, allait devenir leur principal soucis...

De la musique retentissait, l'homme s'était rendu dans une soirée, certainement à la recherche de ses prochaines victimes. Cependant, Coulson avait son plan pour l'empêcher d'agir.

Coulson - « J'ai la cible en visuel. » Dit-il au reste de son équipe, tous reliés par des micros. « May, à toi de jouer. »

May - « Entendu. » Dit-elle non-enjouée. Elle détestait être sous couverture, devant jouer une personne qu'elle n'était visiblement pas. Malgré tout, elle restait très professionnelle, et une excellente comédienne. Ce n'était qu'une simple soirée nocturne dans un bar quelconque comme tout les soirs, rien de très extravagant. De ce fait, elle portait ses vêtements habituels, tout en noir, jean et t-shirt à manches longues.

Elle s'approcha de la cible. Ce dernier était au bar, accoudé comme un piler de comptoir, prenant du bon temps, regardant un peu autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur une belle femme brune se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui.

Coulson - « Le poisson mord à l'hameçon. » prévient-il regardant la scène du balcon surplombant la salle.

Daisy - « Il n'a pas fallu longtemps. C'était une bonne idée de prendre May pour l'attirer, elle doit être son genre de femme. » Répondit-elle dans les coms.

Coulson - « Pour qui ne l'est-elle pas ? » Dit-il souriant sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Les yeux rivés sur la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui.

 _En dépit de sa vie professionnelle qui était une belle réussite quand on regarde le parcours exécuté, sa vie personnelle était un vrai désastre : il n'avait pas vraiment connu de femme digne de ce nom, et la seule avec qui il avait franchi le pas le croyait mort en service, dans la bataille de New York. Sa vie se résume donc au SHIELD, et hormis Daisy, qu'il considère comme sa fille, il n'y a qu'une seule autre femme à qui il fait entièrement confiance : Melinda May. Après tout, il se connaissaient depuis toujours, elle était sa partenaire depuis leur début à l'académie, alors pourquoi ne jamais avoir fait un pas dans sa direction ? Une question qui ne se pose pas quand on est un Agent du SHIELD : pas de relation entre les agents. Voilà la règle imposée par Fury, quand il était encore directeur. Cependant, c'était lui le nouveau boss maintenant. Coulson se demandait encore pourquoi il se refusait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité intérieurement. Il était clair qu'il l'aimait, toute son équipe le voyait, alors pourquoi ne pas s'avancer ? Peut-être par peur d'un refus, pourtant elle avait toujours été là pour lui, le protégeant, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Mais il hésitait encore à lui dire._

L'homme s'avançait vers May, le plan de Coulson marchait à merveille :

Homme - « Je peux vous offrir un verre ? » Fit-il, intéressé par cette superbe femme, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

May - « Avec plaisir. »

Homme - « Vous êtes venue toute seule ? » Dit-il faisant signe au barman de les servir. « Une aussi belle femme ne devrait pas être seule dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Daisy qui entendait tout : - « Attends, il la drague carrément ? Il va vite en besogne. »

Coulson - « C'était le but, on doit savoir ce qu'il trafique. »

May - « Je pourrais vous retourner la question. » Fit-elle en acceptant le verre.

Homme - « Je suis ici pour régler certaines choses, et vous ? » Questionna-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

May - « Disons pour la bonne compagnie. »

Homme - « Vous attendiez quelqu'un comme moi ? » Sourit-il.

May - « Peut-être. »

Homme - « Je suis flatté qu'une femme aussi ravissante que vous puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un de ma trempe. Quoique je pourrais vous surprendre. »

Daisy - « Quel ego ! Je suis étonné qu'il n'est pas encore reçu son poing en pleine face. »

Coulson - « Moi aussi. »

L'homme avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur l'agent May, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, son travail était d'obtenir un maximum d'informations. Mais soudain, l'homme changea de ton :

Homme - « Dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas dire à vos amis de se joindre à nous ? »

May changea de regard, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se fassent repérer si tôt.

Homme - « Je vais vous dire, je vous veux tous les trois à l'arrière du bâtiment dans une minute, sinon je fais exploser cet endroit avec tous les gens qui s'y trouvent. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

May acquiesça, ayant tout entendu, Coulson et Daisy se dirigèrent à l'endroit indiqué suivit de May.

Coulson - « C'est pas vrai, comment a-t-il sut ? »

May - « Aucune idée. »

La minute étant écoulée, les trois agents se trouvaient maintenant à l'extérieur comme prévu, soudain, l'homme fit son apparition.

Homme - « Bien, vous êtes tous venue c'est génial. Après tout c'était la chose la plus sage à faire. Je crois qu'il est temps de discuter … Mais pas ici ! »

Et avant même que May ou Daisy, n'aient eut le temps de réagir, l'homme leur planta une seringue dans le cou, les endormant instantanément. Puis faisant signe à Coulson de ne rien faire, sous peine de représailles envers ses collègues, il l'endormit à son tour.

Les trois agents se réveillèrent dans une pièce sombre avec pour seul éclairage une petite fenêtre. Ils étaient attachés au sol, étourdis et désorientés, Daisy tenta de se défaire de ses liens en vains. Ils étaient attachés de façon à ce que leurs mains ne se touchent pas : Impossible donc pour May de se déboîter le poignet ou à Coulson de retirer sa fausse main. Ils étaient bels et bien pris au piège.

Daisy - « On est où ? Aïe ! Ma tête, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Coulson - « Vous n'êtes pas blessées ? » Dit-il inquiet.

May - « Non ça va. On doit sortir d'ici. »

Homme - « Vous rigolez ? » Dit-il, entrant dans la pièce. « On vient à peine de faire connaissance, et j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître. »

Coulson - « Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous avoir garder en vie ? »

Homme - « Car vous m'intriguez, vous et votre petite organisation du nom de SHIELD. »

Les trois agents du SHIELD étaient surpris, cette homme savait qu'ils étaient du SHIELD. Qui était-il ? Et que voulait-il ?

Homme - « Mais pardonnez moi je suis malpoli : mon nom est Spiritus, je fais partie des gens que vous traquez sans relâche, vous autres, du SHIELD ! »

Coulson - « Vous et votre nouvelle organisation. »

Spiritus - « Oh non, par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous y aviez vraiment crus ? J'ai tout monté pour vous attirer à moi. Il n'y a pas d'organisation, je suis seul. Un loup solitaire qui vous traque depuis quelque temps. »

Daisy - « Comment ça ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à nous ? »

Spiritus - « Parce que je suis le renouveau ! Je suis l'avenir de l'humanité, et vous, vous nous empêchez de prospérer. »

May - « Nous ? »

Spiritus - « Je suis un Inhumain ! Et le SHIELD nous empêche de nous révéler au grand jour. Je suis celui qui fera des Inhumains ce qu'ils sont réellement censés être ! Des dieux. »

Coulson - « Vous êtes taré. »

Spiritus - « Non je suis réaliste ! Vous nous bridés, avec votre INDEX. Et pire encore, quand certains veulent voler de leur propres ailes, vous les neutralisez ! » il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre calmement. « Spiritus n'est pas mon vrai nom, il signifie 'esprit'. L'esprit humain est d'un complexe que vous n'imaginez même pas. Je … je peux lire dans les pensées. Au début j'étais un homme comme tout le monde. Je menais une vie paisible, j'avais une femme. Mais un jour, je suis passé à travers ce que vous appelez ''la brume''. J'en suis ressorti choqué, j'ignorais ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Mais j'étais heureux, j'avais survécu, cependant, c'était avant que les voix ne commences. »

Daisy - « Quelles voix ? »

Spiritus - « Dans ma tête ! Je pouvais entendre les voix dans la tête des gens qui m'entouraient. Et je ne le contrôlait pas, alors je suis parti. Je me suis isoler, je voulais comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé, j'ai cherché, encore et encore. Et après avoir trouvé, après avoir rassemblé tout ce que je pouvais sur les Inhumains, je suis rentré chez moi. Mais une fois devant ma femme, je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle pensait. J'étais parti un mois, en lui disant que c'était pour le travail. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait ça. Dans un coin de ses pensées, je pouvais lire qu'elle me trompait avec un autre homme. Je suis rentré dans une colère folle, et … tout ce que je me souvient c'est elle, étendu sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Après quoi je me suis juré de faire éclater la vérité, toute la vérité ! Et entre autre, celle que le SHIELD cache depuis tout ce temps. »

Coulson - « Vous délirez, vous êtes un malade, le SHIELD protège le monde des gens comme vous. »

Spiritus - « Vous avez peur, je peux le voir. Et toi aussi l'Inhumaine, tu as peur, je suis désolé mais même si nous sommes semblables, tu fais partie du SHIELD. » Puis se retournant vers May « Toi par contre tu n'as pas peur … C'est étrange, je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. Tu m'intrigue, tellement que c'est par toi que je vais commencer. »

Il la prit, et l'emmena vers les chaînes fixées sur le mur en face d'eux. May était maintenant debout, attachée les bras écartés vers le haut, impossible pour elle de bouger, ses pieds étant sanglés solidement.

Spiritus - « Je veux connaître vos secrets, je veux connaître tous vos secret et libérer le monde. »

Coulson - « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Dit-il inquiet.

Spiritus - « Tu le sauras bientôt, alors regarde. » Dit-il prenant un couteau de sa poche. « Les secrets, c'est ce que les gens gardent, parce qu'ils ont peur d'avouer certaines choses. Mais voyez-vous, avec la douleur, les gens ont tendance à les abandonner sans lutter, comme s'ils devenaient secondaires. »

Il posa la pointe du couteau sur le ventre de l'agent May, et commença à l'entailler lentement afin de faire durer le plaisir.

May - « Argh ! »

Spiritus - « Aller, livre moi les secrets du SHIELD, et la douleur s'arrêtera ! »

Coulson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme était en train de torturer la femme qu'il aimait. Même si la Cavalry n'en était pas à son premier rodéo, le simple fait de la voir souffrir le rendait fou. Un spectacle insoutenable aussi bien pour lui que pour Daisy. Elle savait May forte et capable de faire face à ce genre de situations. Mais elle ne supportait pas non plus de voir son OS être torturée devant ses yeux.

Coulson - « Si vous pouvait lire dans les pensées, pourquoi nous torturer ? »

Spiritus - « Hehe ! Pour la simple raison que je ne peux lire que ce à quoi vous pensez dans l'instant présent. En outre, actuellement vous pensez à autre chose que ce que je convoite. Je dois donc m'y prendre autrement, et de doute façon j'aime vous faire souffrir. » Dit-il avant de planter violemment le couteau dans le ventre de May. Lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur. Retournant la lame dans son corps, faisant couler le sang en abondance sur le sol. La douleur était insoutenable, même pour elle.

Spiritus - « Alors ? Tu te décides à parler ? »

May - « A la minutes où je me libère, vous êtes un homme mort. » Dit-elle, lui crachant du sang à la figure.

Spiritus - « Belle et forte, c'est rare de trouver des gens comme toi. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, mais ça m'intrigue encore plus ! » Il arborait un regard de psychopathe, comme si la vue du sang lui procurait du plaisir. « Ce n'est pas grave, si ça ne marche pas avec toi, ça marchera avec ton collègue. » Il se retourna vers Coulson, ce dernier fixait la blessure de May, le cœur battant à toute allure, il ne voulait qu'une chose : neutraliser l'homme qui torturait la femme qu'il aime. Mais l'homme s'arrêta, baladant ses yeux de Coulson à May, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose :

Spiritus - « Aaah ! D'accord … Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il à Coulson, pointant May du doigt.

Coulson ne disait rien, Spiritus venait de lire dans ses pensées, et révéler au grand jour ses sentiments envers son commandant en second. Daisy regardait la scène devant elle, elle ne savait quoi penser. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours sut que Coulson avait des sentiments pour son OS. Cependant, elle pensait que les circonstances n'étaient pas des meilleures pour avouer un amour refoulé.

May - « Phil ... » écarquillant les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, et encore moins dans une telle situation.

Spiritus - « Et le pire c'est que tu n'essaie même pas de nier. Ah ah ! Qui aurait crut que le SHIELD pouvait avoir des sentiments. Soit, ça ne rendra la chose que plus intéressante. Tu tiens à prendre sa place ? » Dit-il à Coulson.

May - « Non ! Fini ce que tu as commencé. »

D'un certain côté, des trois agents présents, elle était la plus à même de résister à la torture. Cependant, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : protéger Coulson et les membres de son équipe. Même après une telle révélation, c'est l'agent du SHIELD qui parlait.

Spiritus - « C'est touchant. » Et se retournant vers Coulson « Tu peux la remercier. » Aussitôt dit, il prit le couteau qui était encore planté dans son ventre et brisa la lame à l'intérieure de son corps. La douleur était telle, que son cri se fit retentir dans toute la pièce. Un cri d'effroi, à glacer le sang des deux agents assit au sol. Les yeux de Coulson se figèrent, le cri résonnait dans son crane.

May leva les yeux en direction de son bourreau arborant un regard noir, un des plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Ce qui énerva l'homme auquel il était destiné.

Spiritus - « Mais qui es-tu ? Personne ne peut résister autant … Vous commencez à me taper sur le système avec vos regards ! » Hors de lui, il brisa la vitre de la seule fenêtre de la pièce et prit un morceau de verre, avant de le planter à plusieurs reprise dans l'épaule gauche de May.

S'en était trop pour Coulson, fou de rage, il réussit à briser ses liens. Il se précipita vers l'homme responsable de ses souffrances et l'attaqua férocement. Spiritus se défendit brandissant le morceau de verre, s'en servant comme une arme blanche. Coulson esquivait les coups tout en ripostant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Impuissante, May fit un signe avec sa main à Daisy, un signe qu'elles avaient élaboré durant leur entraînement, signifiant qu'il était temps pour elle d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Seulement dans de telles circonstances, elle avait besoin de temps pour se concentrer afin de se défaire à son tour de ses liens. Temps dont Coulson manquait cruellement, épuisé, le visage en sang, il essuyait les coups les uns après les autres. Il se retrouva vite au sol, à la merci de l'inhumain. Mais Daisy était parvenue à se libérer, et d'une impulsion elle fit valser Spiritus contre le mur. Puis courut en direction de May pour la libérer. Cette dernière se précipita vers Coulson pour le relever. Les trois agents faisaient maintenant face au taré qui les avait séquestrés. Il s'était relevé, du sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche.

Spiritus - « Vous êtes tous coriaces, je pensais vous tuer après avoir eut les informations que je voulais, mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on l'espère, hein ? »

Coulson - « Vous n'avez pas idée. »

L'homme voulu bondir sur les trois agents, mais Daisy le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur grâce à ses pouvoirs, avant que May ne s'avance vers lui, l'assénant de coups, afin de se venger de l'avoir torturé. Dans une rage digne de la Cavalry, elle l'avait quasiment tué, quand Coulson intervint :

Coulson - « May, ça suffit ! On le ramène à la base, même si ça ne me plais pas, on ne peut pas se faire juge et bourreau, à moins de se prendre pour dieu. »

May arrêta de le frapper, elle se recula, se tenant le ventre, ses blessures saignaient abondamment.

Daisy - « On doit sortir de là. Prévenir les autres. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daisy avait trouvé de quoi communiquer avec la base qui allait leur envoyer une équipe d'extraction.

Spiritus était attaché solidement dans un coin, toujours inconscient.

Tous les trois étaient réuni, le fixant avec mépris pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quand soudain May, vacilla avant de s'appuyait contre le mur, manquant de tomber.

Coulson - « May, vous allez bien ? » Dit-il inquiet, se précipitant pour la rattraper, avant de constater que ses blessures étaient bien trop importantes et nécessitaient des soins au plus vite. Il l'assit par terre et se pencha sur elle pour vérifier les dégâts que la séance de torture avaient occasionné.

Daisy - « Vivement que l'équipe arrive pour qu'ils puissent te soigner. »

Coulson - « C'est trop grave, elle perd trop de sang, ils n'arriveront pas à temps. »

May - « C'est bon Coulson, je peux attendre. »

Coulson - « Non May, vous avez une lame à l'intérieur qui vous blesse un peu plus à chaque mouvements. Il faut la retirer. » Dit-il se retournant vers Daisy.

Cette dernière acquiesça, et partie chercher de quoi extraire la lame. Elle revient avec un genre de pince pour le bricolage, pas vraiment adapté pour ce genre de cas, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Coulson fit signe à May voulant la réconforter, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais par ce geste c'était surtout lui, qu'il réconfortait.

Coulson - « Prête ? »

May - « Allez-y. »

Daisy prit May dans ses bras, les bloquant afin qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Les deux agents savaient à quelle point elle était dangereuse. Ils ne voulaient donc pas risquer de réveiller la Cavalry, ne sachant pas quels réflexes elle pourrait avoir, même s'ils ne seraient pas volontaires.

Coulson introduit la pince dans la plaie, tentant de trouver à l'aveugle le morceau de lame, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais c'était inévitable. Il parvint à retirer le morceau de lame, il prit un bout de tissu et appuya sur la plaie afin d'endiguer le saignement.

Daisy - « L'équipe d'extraction ne devrait plus tarder. »

Coulson - « Espérons-le. »

May ne disait rien, elle fixait Coulson, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce que l'Homme avait dit. Elle se sentait perdue, se demandant si Coulson allait lui en reparler plus tard. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand un quinjet du SHIELD se posa à l'extérieur : L'heure de la délivrance avait sonnée.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Tous le monde était retourné à la base. L'homme avait été conduit dans une cellule du SHIELD, là où il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. En outre, Spiritus était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, le dossier avait été refermé. Cependant les marques qu'il avait laissé sur les deux partenaires de longue date étaient encore bien présentes.

May était assise sur une table du labo, se faisant soigner par Simmons. Les blessures, engendrées par la torture qu'elle avait subie, étaient assez importantes et nécessitaient des soins particuliers. Elle avait deux importantes entailles dans le ventre, dont une plus profonde à cause du morceau de lame qui était resté coincé. De plus, son épaule gauche était totalement meurtrie, rendant certains mouvements douloureux, voire impossibles :

Simmons - « C'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas évanoui, ou du talent, je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle bandant l'épaule de May. Cette dernière roulait les yeux, esquissant un petit rictus au commentaire du médecin. « Bon, ça devrait aller. Par contre tu vas avoir du mal à utiliser ton bras dans les prochains jours. Je te conseille de prendre du repos ... » Simmons fut coupée dans sa phrase par le regard blasé de May. La Cavalry, prendre du repos ? Simmons poursuivi donc : « Ouaip … oublies ça. Cependant, tu vas devoir porter ton bras en écharpe, et fais attention de ne pas rouvrir les points de sutures sur ton ventre. Sinon, je te jure que je t'attache sur un lit d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tout cicatrise. Est-ce clair, agent May ? » Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

May - « Et bien, bonne chance pour m'attacher. »

Simmons - « May … je suis sérieuse, fais attention à toi. »

May sourit à l'inquiétude de Simmons « Merci Jemma. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva difficilement, et quitta le labo, laissant Simmons à ses occupations. May se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Son épaule la faisait souffrir, même si les entailles de son ventre prenaient le première place du podium. Mais son esprit était prit par les mots de l'Inhumain : _«_ _Ah, d'accord … Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »_ Cette phrase hantait ses pensées. Était-ce la vérité ? Si oui, pourquoi Coulson l'avait gardé pour lui et n'en avait jamais parlé ? Elle qui était si proche de lui, n'avait jamais sentie que leur amitié aller beaucoup plus loin. Elle ne savait quoi penser, elle était juste perdue.

May fut tirée de ses pensées quand Daisy entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Depuis qu'elle était devenue son OS, la jeune femme avait prit des aises, non sans déplaire à Melinda mais qui, dans d'autres circonstances, n'auraient pas été toléré. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour se cloisonner derrière une hiérarchie pesante.

Daisy - « Hey, tu vas bien ? Simmons a finit de te rafistoler ? »

May - « Encore une fois. »

Daisy - « La pauvre, elle doit en avoir marre de devoir nous soigner après chaque missions. On devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois. » Dit-elle s'asseyant sur le lit de son OS. « Je crois qu'elle craint toujours que l'un de nous ne meurt. »

May - « Après ce qui est arrivé à Trip il faut la comprendre. »

Daisy - « Ouais enfin elle en devient flippante, à croire qu'elle nous achèvera si on se ramène encore blessée devant elle. »

May - « Oui, elle m'a même menacée de me séquestrer sur un lit d'hôpital si j'ouvrais mes points. »

Daisy - « Ah ah j'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Un long silence se fit sentir dans la pièce. Une certaine gène fit place pour la première fois entre les deux femmes. May savait que Daisy avait entendue comme elle les propos de l'homme vis à vis des sentiments de Coulson à son égard. Sachant que May ne dirait rien, Daisy prit la parole :

Daisy - « J'ai toujours sut que votre relation n'était pas que platonique. »

May étonnée par la façon directe que Daisy avait de présenter la chose, répondit :

May - « Tu crois aux paroles d'un fou ? » Fit-elle en parlant de l'Inhumain.

Daisy - « Ce mec était peut-être taré, mais il pouvait vraiment lire dans les pensées. Regarde, c'est pas écrit sur ma figure que je suis Inhumaine, pourtant il le savait. »

May fixait Daisy, au fond d'elle, Melinda savait que c'était la vérité, cependant, elle avait du mal à l'admettre.

Daisy - « Je vois bien comment il te regarde, depuis le début et personne n'est dupe. » Elle s'arrêtera un instant, avant de poursuivre : « Tu devrait aller lui parler. »

Daisy savait que May n'était pas du genre à révéler ses sentiments, que derrière ce masque de glace se trouvait une personne brisée. Mais à force de la côtoyer, elle avait put entrevoir par morceau qui elle était réellement. De plus Coulson lui avait laissé dire qu'avant Bahrain, May était plutôt comme elle, ce qui, à l'époque, lui avait donné l'envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Maintenant que c'était fait, L'Inhumaine était bien placée pour dire qu'elle devait laisser une chance à Coulson.

Daisy se leva, et prit la direction de la porte. Mais avant de la refermer, elle s'adressa à May :

Daisy - « Il serait peut-être temps de revivre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sur ces mots, la porte se ferma, laissant May songeuse. Daisy avait raison, elle devait aller lui parler, mettre les choses au clair. Elle se dit qu'elle le ferait, mais demain. May s'allongea sur le dos et s'endormit la tête remplie de questions et de doutes.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, quasiment tous les agents étaient partis dormir. La base était calme, pas un bruit, pas une lumière, ce qui était plutôt rare .

May dormait depuis quelques heures, quand elle se mit à s'agiter avant de se réveiller d'un seul coup. Le rythme cardiaque élevé, elle respirait difficilement, mais se redressa sur son lit. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, comme elle en faisait depuis Bahrain. L'empêchant de faire des nuits complètes et qui justifiait son goût masochiste de se lever tous le temps à cinq heures du matin. Elle regarda son réveil : 03:21 du matin. Puis maudit la douleur de son épaule et de son ventre qui étaient en parties responsables de son éveil. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir, elle se leva, marchant tranquillement dans la base. Il n'y avait pas un chat, elle décida de passer par le bureau de Coulson, voir si tout était en ordre. Mais elle fut étonné de voir de la lumière, curieuse et se demandant pourquoi il était encore éveillé à une heure pareille, elle frappa à la porte, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, entra avant de constater que Coulson était assit à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains, l'air penseur. Soudain, se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul, il leva la tête en direction de May qui le fixait debout devant lui.

Coulson - « May … Vous ne dormez pas ? »

May - « C'est à vous qu'il faut poser la question. » Dit-elle s'avançant vers le bureau du directeur.

Coulson - « Je triais des dossiers importants. »

May - « C'est vrai que moi aussi, je fais ça la tête sur mes mains, comme si on avait arraché mon âme. »

Elle le connaissait bien, trop bien même, et elle savait quand il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était le cas. Il sourit, avant de prendre la parole :

Coulson - « May, par rapport à ce que l'homme a dit … »

May - « Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas important. »

Coulson - « Si justement ! Pardon … » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « J'ai été lâche tous ce temps, je suis désolé. J'aurais du vous dire quels étaient mes sentiments. Et je regrette que vous l'ayez appris de cette façon. »

May ne bougeait plus, elle ne disait rien, écoutant juste ce que Coulson avait à dire. « Alors oui je vous aime, depuis le premier jour, depuis l'académie. Mais je n'ai jamais eut le courage de vous le dire. Et puis, vous avez eut Andrew, vous vous êtes mariés, après quoi il y a eu Bahrain. Les choses étaient compliquées, après tout nous sommes des agents... J'ai laissé le temps faire son œuvre, je pensais que mes sentiments allaient s'estomper, mais c'est faux. Et je suis mort avec ce sentiments que ma vie comprenait un vide... Je sais que j'aurais dus vous le dire plus tôt, au moins les choses auraient été claires entre nous. Même si je vous es toujours considérée comme ma partenaire et amie, il y a des sentiments que l'on ne peut pas refouler si facilement. Alors, si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, je comprendrai. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir Melinda. »

Face à cette déclaration elle restait muette, fixant Coulson, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation maintenant et en direct. « May, je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler, mais dites au moins quelque-chose. »

May - « Phil, je … » Mais elle ne finie pas sa phrase. Au lieu de ça, elle bondit sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa, son bras valide venait attraper son cou. Coulson répondit de la même façon, levant ses mains afin de les poser sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleur réponse, leur sentiments étaient réciproques. Sur le coup, tous leur problèmes avaient disparus dans ce baiser : Les Inhumains, Hydra, le manque d'agents, sa fausse main et la torture de May, tout était passé à la trappe, le temps d'un moment. Les deux agents ne se décollaient pas, profitant de ce moment, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de May, oubliant par la même occasion ses blessures, qu'il ne sentait pas avec son bras mécanique. Et fit malencontreusement un faux mouvement, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à May, l'obligeant à reculer légèrement.

Coulson - « Je suis désolé … » Dit-il la regardant inquiet.

May - « C'est bon, va falloir apprendre à utiliser cette main. » Sourit-elle.

Coulson - « Il faudrait en effet, j'espère que tu vas m'y aider ? »

May - « Bien sûr. » Dit-elle avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau.

Coulson la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre, posant May sur le lit, il se demandait combien de temps il lui avait fallut avant d'en arriver là. Il se maudit, pensant qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, par peur qu'il ne soient pas réciproques, par peur qu'elle ne se braque. Mais le temps avait passé, et avoir frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises lui avait rappelé à quel point la vie était assez cruelle comme cela pour ajouter cette ombre au tableau.

Il avait tant espéré, et aujourd'hui elle était là pour lui, elle l'avait choisi, et c'était le plus important.

Couché dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la chambre de Coulson, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, loin de tout soucis.

Le jour c'était levé depuis quelques heure déjà, les deux agents étaient encore étendus sur le lit. Coulson était réveillé, mais ne bougeait pas. Il fixait la femme allongé la tête sur son bras, dormant paisiblement. Il avait d'abord pensé avoir rêvé, mais non, Melinda May avait bien accepté de sortir avec lui. Sa respiration était calme, son visage habituellement inexpressif, était plus serein. Phil portait son regard sur elle de long en large, avant de s'arrêter sur son épaule meurtrie. Il repensait à la scène de torture, qu'elle l'avait encore une fois protégé, en refusant qu'il prenne sa place, malgré la révélation au grand jour de ses sentiments.

May ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un bref instant où elle se trouvait, avant de se rappeler de la veille. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de Coulson qui la fixait toujours, puis sourie à la vue du regard doux de ce dernier. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'apercevoir de l'heure qu'il était.

May - « Merde, déjà sept heures. » Dit-elle avant de se lever précipitamment.

Coulson - « Quoi, tu as un rendez-vous important ? »

May - « Je te rappelle que je suis toujours l'OS de Daisy, je devais l'entraîner à cinq heure comme tous les matins. »

Coulson - « Sauf que tu es blessée. »

May s'arrêtera dans son élan avant de constater que Coulson avait raison. Puis ajouta : « Certes, mais il y a d'autres façons de s'entraîner. Et puis, si personne ne me voit déjà levée, ils vont se poser des questions. »

Coulson - « Vrai. Même s'ils le sauront bien assez tôt. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

May - « Évitons d'attirer l'attention pour le moment. » Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Après avoir cherché Daisy un peu partout dans la base, May la trouva finalement dans la cuisine buvant tranquillement son café.

Daisy - « Waouh, Simmons t'a donné un sédatif ou quoi ? Félicitation agent May, c'est une grande première, il est 7 heures 21. Je dois le mettre dans le livre des records ? »

May avait l'habitude de toujours se lever à cinq heures pétante, la remarque de l'Inhumaine était donc justifiée. May leva les yeux au ciel, puis se prépara une tasse de thé.

Daisy - « Tu as finis par parler à Coulson. »

May - « Je comptais le faire aujourd'hui. »

Daisy - « Non mais, c'était pas une question … » Répondit-elle, puis devant l'air étonné de son OS ajouta : « Euh … Tu as un suçon dans le cou. »

May posa sa tasse d'un seul coup sur la table « Je vais le tuer ! » Dit-elle le regard noir.

Daisy - « C'est génial ! Pas que tu veuille le tuer, mais c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble ? » Fit-elle l'air joyeux.

May - « Oui ... »

Daisy prit May dans ses bras, elle était contente pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, elle n'osait plus espérer.

Soudain Coulson entra dans la cuisine arborant son petit sourire de tout à l'heure.

Coulson - « Bonjour, les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. »

Daisy - « Oui, félicitations. »

May regardait Coulson d'un air interrogateur, avant de comprendre :

May - « Tu l'a fais exprès ? »

Coulson - « Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. » Dit-il, arborant toujours son petit sourire.

May - « Tu savais que je ne dirai rien, donc tu m'a fais un suçon pour que tous le monde soit au courant. »

Coulson - « Possible … Après tout, je suis le directeur, j'ai le droit de changer les règles. Et puis je n'ai jamais rien dis pour Bobbi et Hunter ou Fitz et Simmons. Pourquoi on devrait se cacher ? »

Daisy - « Il a raison. » Dit-elle regardant May.

May - « Espérons juste que cela n'affectera pas notre travail. »

Coulson - « On sait rester professionnels. »

Il n'avait pas tort, s'il existait des agents qui pouvaient faire la part des choses, s'étaient bien eux.

Il n'avait pas fallut bien longtemps aux autres pour être au courant du nouveau couple du moment. À vrai dire, une fois que Daisy connaissait la vérité, l'information avait fuité en un rien de temps, et toute la base s'était réjouie de la nouvelle. L'Inhumaine s'était faite une joie de divulguer la bonne nouvelle sous le regard accusateur de May, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de soutiens de la part de ses collègues.

Malgré tout, la vie devait reprendre son cours, la menace de plus en plus élevée des Inhumains nouvellement transformés était la priorité pour le moment. Daisy devait s'entraîner plus durement que d'ordinaire et le faire toute seule ne l'enchantait guère. May de son côté, appréciait le temps passé avec Coulson, mais hormis ces moments, elle s'ennuyait profondément. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'entraîner de nouveau malgré les recommandations de Simmons. Daisy se trouvait déjà dans la salle de sport quand elle vit May entrer en débardeur, laissant entrevoir les bandages sur son épaule.

Daisy - « Hey, tu viens me coacher ? »

May - « Pas seulement, j'ai besoin de bouger et tu as besoin d'un adversaire. »

Daisy - « Je dirais pas non si tu n'étais pas encore en convalescence. Oublies pas ce que Simmons a dit : elle te tuera si tu ouvre tes points. »

May - « Je prend le risque. De toute façon, si je le fais pas là, je vais finir par tout casser dans la base. »

Daisy sourit à ces propos et finit par adhérer à la proposition de son amie. « Ok, allons-y. »

May et Daisy se tenait maintenant face à face sur le tatami de la salle d'entraînement. Daisy fut la première à lancer les hostilités, attaquant May sans retenir ses coups, obligeant cette dernière à esquiver encore et encore avec une agilité déconcertante. L'Inhumaine commençait à être à bout de souffle, impressionnée par la prestation de sa partenaire pourtant gravement blessé.

Daisy - « Ah ah ah … Tu compte attaquer ou juste esquiver ? » Dit-elle afin de la provoquer.

May sourit, avant de lancer un coup de pied retourné auquel Daisy ne s'attendait pas du tout. Surprise et prise de court, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, et en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva projetée contre un mur. Réalisant qu'elle y avait été un peu trop fort, May courut vers elle :

May - « Daisy, tu vas bien ? »

Daisy - « Ouais, ça va. Je ne pensais pas que tu dégagerait autant de force dans ton état. » Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, regardant la femme qui se tenait en face, puis poursuivit d'un ton bas : « Pour tout te dire, je suis plutôt distraite ces temps-ci, c'est de ma faute. » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle se relevait.

May - « Distraite ? »

Daisy - « Je sais pas trop, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens se transformant sans comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivent. Je me met à leur place, et je sais à quel point ils sont perdus, et ça me rend malade. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des gens qui me soutenaient pendant ma transition. Mais eux … La plupart de ces personnes ont des proches qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils se passe et ils finissent par se retrouver seuls, livrés à eux-même, avec des pouvoirs qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ça me rend folle de ne pas pouvoir agir, j'ai … J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

Ce que Daisy ne disait pas, c'est qu'à cause de cela il y a quelques jours, elle avait presque perdu le contrôle. Sa chambre avait tremblé, l'espace de quelques secondes, mais assez pour renverser les objets se trouvant sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'avait gardé pour elle afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis, cependant, elle savait que la perspective de perdre à nouveau le contrôle n'était pas une option.

May - « Dans ce cas utilise ce que tu ressent dans ce combat, il vaut mieux perdre le contrôle ici que sur le terrain. »

Daisy - « Et finir toute les deux à l'hôpital ? Si ça ne nous tue pas, on peut être sûres que Simmons s'en chargera. »

May - « Ce n'est pas une option, Daisy. Si tu perds le contrôle quand nous serons en mission, on atteindra même pas l'hôpital. »

May avait raison et elle le savait. Après tout pourquoi ne pas tenter ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais de se défouler pleinement, et elle savait qu'avec May, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir.

Daisy - « Ok. »

L'entraînement reprit donc avec une tout autre intensité. Daisy se déchaîna donc sur May, cette dernière fit de même. Le combat entre l'Inhumaine et la Cavalry résonnait dans une bonne partie de la base. May esquivait les salves se propageant dans sa direction avant de contre-attaquer avec une force déconcertante. Mais elle n'oubliait pas ses blessures qui la restreignait dans ses mouvements. Daisy utilisait ses pouvoirs avec précaution afin de ne pas tout détruire autour d'elle. Cependant, ses émotions finirent par prendre le dessus. Utiliser ses pouvoirs était quelque-chose d'intense, dur à expliquer à ceux qui n'étaient pas Inhumains. Ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque impulsion était unique et irremplaçable. Ses salves étaient de plus en plus grande, ne rendant pas les choses faciles pour May. Quand soudain, une des salves la toucha sur l'épaule, la faisant valser sur le sol, le choc avait ré-ouvert sa blessure. Daisy ne se rendait pas compte de ses actes, bien trop envoûtée par ses émotions. Elle continuait donc de l'attaquer avec de plus en plus de rage.

May - « Daisy reprends-toi, tu dois te contrôler. Concentres-toi ! »

Voyant que Daisy n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus, May se faufila habilement derrière elle afin de l'attraper, lui bloquant les bras qui se trouvaient maintenant entre eux deux. Mais Daisy, voulant se défendre, envoya une énorme impulsion qui fit valser les deux agents contre deux murs opposés. La violence du coup les avaient sérieusement blessé. Elles étaient toutes deux étendues sur le sol, inconscientes.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis le violent combat entre May et Daisy, qui avait résonné dans toute la base. Mack et Hunter s'étaient précipités dans la salle d'entraînement avant de constater la tragique scène qui se tenait sous leurs yeux : May et Daisy étaient toute deux inconscientes sur le sol, à l'extrême opposé l'une de l'autre. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication à ce résultat : Daisy avait perdu le contrôle, les faisant valser de part et d'autre de la pièce. Mack et Hunter avaient donc prévenu Simmons, avant de porter les deux agents blessés vers la zone de soin de la base.

May et Daisy étaient chacune dans un lit, l'une en face de l'autre. Daisy étant la moins touchée, elle se réveilla la première, suivie de près par May, qui ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut :

Daisy - « May, comment tu te sens ? Je suis désolée. »

May - « Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te pousser alors que tu n'étais pas prête. » Elle voulue se lever, mais fut coupée dans son élan. Ayant le bras gauche en écharpe, elle avait bougé le droit pour se redresser mais constata qu'elle était attachée à son lit. « Et merde ! »

Daisy - « Simmons a profité de notre évanouissement pour mettre sa menace à exécution. » Dit-elle, dépitée.

May - « Elle t'a attaché aussi ? »

Daisy acquiesça, et Simmons fit son entrée dans la chambre. Les deux agents s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur fasse leur fête.

Simmons - « Vous êtes pas possibles, toute les deux ! » Dit-elle énervée. « Je me doutais que May allait finir par ouvrir à nouveau ses points. Mais toi, Daisy, je pensais pas que tu allais l'y aider, et en prime tu te blesses aussi. »

Les deux agents se regardaient, gênées, conscientes de leur désobéissance.

Daisy - « Je suis désolé Jemma … je …»

May - « C'est de ma faute, Simmons, elle ne devrait pas être attachée, et c'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Daisy - « Quoi ? Non, c'est moi qui ai perdu le contrôle, et comme tu as dis, si je l'avais perdu sur le terrain … »

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase :

Simmons - « Stop ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? On a déjà perdu beaucoup de nos amis. Je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi. Si vous ne faites pas attention à vous, je suis bien obligé d'y veiller à votre place. »

Daisy - « Simmons … »

Simmons - « J'espère que vous avez compris maintenant, alors vous resterez accrochées à votre lit aussi longtemps que je l'aurais décidé. » Sur ces mots, elle sortie de la pièce, laissant les deux agents avec un énorme sentiment de culpabilité.

Daisy - « Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais il est hors-de-question que je reste durant des heures sur ce lit. Tu ne veux pas te déboîter le poignet et venir me libérer ? »

May - « Et tu crois que je n'y avais pas déjà pensé ? Mais j'ai besoin de mon autre bras pour ça, et je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Simmons, mais je ne peux pas le bouger. »

Daisy - « Elle a tout prévu, c'est pas vrai … »

Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et Simmons se doutait bien que ses deux collègues ne pouvaient tenir en place. Sachant que garder May attachée était un exploit, elle avait fait en sorte de lui paralyser le bras, l'obligeant ainsi au repos forcé.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient réveillées, Daisy s'ennuyait profondément, et on ne pouvait pas dire que sa colocataire de chambre faisait la conversation. Cette dernière était comme toujours, calme, observant l'Inhumaine s'agiter dans tous les sens, soit sa seule source de distraction.

Le silence régnait, quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Les deux femmes tournèrent leur tête et virent Coulson entrer, un ordinateur sous le bras et un petit sourire en coin.

Daisy - « Hey, vous venez nous libérer ? »

Coulson - « Pas vraiment... J'ai eu le droit à un long discours de Simmons comme quoi vous deviez vous reposer. C'est limite si elle ne m'a pas interdit d'entrer. »

Daisy - « Attendez, vous êtes le directeur, vous avez le droit au dernier mot ? »

Coulson - « Sauf que je suis d'accord avec elle, je ne tiens pas à encore vous ramasser à la petite cuillère, juste parce que vous ne tenez pas en place. » Dit-il tendant l'ordinateur à Daisy. « En revanche, vous avez le droit de vous occuper. »

Daisy - « Oh, je vous adore. Vous allez nous tenir compagnie ou vous êtes juste venu nous faire la morale ? » Interrogea-t-elle, prenant l'ordinateur des mains de Coulson.

Coulson - « Les deux ! » Dit-il se dirigeant vers May en s'asseyant à ses côté sur le lit.

Il mit son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Daisy sourie, et commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur, quand elle fut interrompu par le rire de Coulson.

May - « Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? »

Coulson - « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Simmons réussirait à vous attacher sur un lit d'hôpital. »

Daisy - « Je savais même pas qu'elle en était capable. »

Coulson - « Au moins, vous êtes prévenues. Elle fait ça pour vous protéger, vous n'êtes pas immortelles, je sais que vous êtes fortes, mais il ne faut pas trop pousser non plus. »

Daisy - « On sait ! Mais de là, à nous attacher... C'est pas un peu excessif ? May dis quelque-chose ! »

May ne disait rien, elle savait au fond d'elle que la réaction de Simmons était justifiée. Mais Daisy n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, Coulson ajouta :

Coulson - « Daisy, si vous êtes attachées à ce lit aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas anodin. »

Daisy - « Comment ça ? »

Coulson prit une grande inspiration, puis continua : « Écoutez, vous avez presque détruit la salle d'entraînement. May est déjà dangereuse à elle seule, mais à vous deux … » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin, elles avaient toute deux compris où il voulait en venir.

Daisy - « Je suis désolée … »

May - « Ne le sois pas, j'aurais du écouter Jemma et me tenir tranquille. La prochaine fois, j'irai frapper dans un sac, ça nous évitera les foudres de Simmons. »

Coulson - « Il y a d'autres moyens de contrôler sa colère, tu n'es pas seule, Melinda. »

May - « Je sais … »

Elle en avait parfaitement conscience, seulement, elle avait l'habitude de régler ses problèmes seule, oubliant que Coulson était prêt à l'écouter. Être là pour elle, comme elle avait toujours été là pour lui, le protégeant, car tel était son job. Mais aujourd'hui, leur situation avait changée, et Phil voulait prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Le lendemain, après avoir supplié Simmons par tous les moyens, Daisy avait réussit à abréger son calvaire, et était maintenant libre d'aller n'importe où dans la base à condition de se tenir à carreaux. May aussi était libre, cependant, Simmons avait absolument insisté pour que Coulson ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, ce qui n'était pas gênant en soi. Il devait donc veiller à ce qu'elle ne rouvre pas ses points une seconde fois. Toutefois, May était toujours dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son bras gauche, toujours en écharpe, à croire que Simmons avait mit une police d'assurance une fois de plus.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupation, c'était le soir et la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. La plupart des agents étaient partis dormir, Coulson était dans son bureau à traiter des dossiers, en soit, un vrai plaisir pour lui. May était assise sur le canapé, non loin de lui, feuilletant des rapports de missions, mais rien de très passionnant.

Coulson - « Ok, je laisse tomber, j'ai la tête qui va exploser si je continue la paperasse. » Dit-il jetant son stylo sur son bureau.

May - « Bienvenue au club. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Coulson - « Je peux pas croire que tu es restée si longtemps dans l'administration, alors que tu ne tiens pas en place une journée de convalescence. » Il se leva en direction du canapé avant de s'asseoir à sa droite.

May - « Les circonstances étaient différentes. »

Coulson savait que parler de Bahrain ou de ce qui s'en rapprochait n'était pas évident pour May. Cependant, il savait que la page était tournée, du moins que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et même si elle souffrait encore de cet événement, le temps estompait petit à petit ce souvenir douloureux.

Phil passa son bras derrière elle et la prit par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

May - « Dis-moi, tu ne trouve pas bizarre que Spiritus nous ai cherché pendant tout ce temps afin de nous soutirer des infos, seul sans plan de secours ? »

Coulson - « Il est peut-être juste inconscient, ou carrément stupide pour s'attaquer au SHIELD comme ça. »

May - « Phil, je suis sérieuse, pourquoi s'acharner à ce point ? Il savait qu'on le suivait, il voulait qu'on le trouve, ne me dis pas qu'il n'avait rien préparé. »

Coulson leva la tête, elle venait de piquer sa curiosité. Après tout, elle avait raison, Spiritus ne se serait certainement pas donné tout ce mal pour finir dans une prison du SHIELD.

Coulson - « Tu as raison, il est tard, mais je vais quand même prévenir l'équipe. On interrogera cet Inhuman demain. Il nous cache sûrement quelque chose. »

Il s'exécuta, envoyant un message général à ses agents, les prévenants pour le lendemain. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea à nouveau vers May, cette dernière était debout attendant qu'il finisse son boulot. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement, la dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, Coulson défit son étreinte, et commença à enlever sa fausse main.

May - « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Coulson - « Je ne veux pas te faire mal comme l'autre fois. »

May se leva et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

May - « Non, j'ai dis que je t'aiderai à t'habituer à ta main. Je tiens parole, alors garde-la. »

Coulson - « Mais je ne veux pas te blesser. » Dit-il inquiet. « Je ne la contrôle pas bien, j'ai peur de faire un faux mouvement sans le vouloir. »

May - « Et bien disons que ce sera une motivation supplémentaire, tu la garde, et tu fais tout pour ne pas me blesser en restant centré sur le fait que tu ne le veuilles pas. »

Sur ces mots, Coulson remit sa fausse main en place et l'embrassa à nouveau, la poussant sur le lit. Ils étaient maintenant étendus l'un contre l'autre, Phil Baissa sa tête dans son cou, la mitraillant de baisers.

May - « Et puis ça ressemblerait à quoi si tu n'avais qu'une main? Déjà que je ne peux pas bouger mon bras gauche. »

Coulson sourit - « Deux infirmes à la tête du SHIELD, il faut reconnaître qu'on a vu mieux. »

Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant peut-être un peu trop, mais après tout, ils avaient trente ans d'amour refoulé à rattraper.

Il avait les bras autour de sa taille, elle avait son bras autour de son cou, sa main reposant à l'arrière du crane de Coulson. Quand soudain, elle laissa échapper un petit crie de douleur :

May - « Mhm ! »

Coulson - « Je te l'avais dis. »

May - « Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce que tu perde le contrôle beaucoup plus tôt. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Coulson - « Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? Parce que je suis pas fier de t'avoir fait mal. »

May - « Soit patient, prend ça comme une leçon, tu arrivera à la contrôler ne t'en fais pas. »

Coulson lui souri, malgré tout, cela le rassurait un peu de savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider dans cette voie. Il se releva pour constater les dégâts qu'il avait causé, elle était toujours couchée sur le dos et lui était assit, les jambes écartées sur ses cuisses. Coulson souleva le t-shirt de May, constatant que du sang était visible et avait traversé le pansement.

Coulson - « Merde, Simmons va me tuer. »

May - « On est pas obligé de lui dire, c'est pas si grave, et je ne compte pas me retrouver encore attachée à un lit d'hôpital. »

Coulson - « Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. » Dit-il tout souriant. « Attend, je vais chercher une compresse. »

Il se leva, et une fois qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il convoitait, retourna dans la chambre et posa la compresse sur la blessure de May. Cette dernière appuya dessus, gardant sa mains en place faisant office de garrot. Coulson se recoucha à ses côtés, posant sa main sur la sienne. Ils s'endormirent tous deux quelques instant plus tard, dans cette position.

Le lendemain, Fitz et Simmons, prévenus la veille par le message de Coulson, étaient en train de travailler sur un inhibiteur visant à rendre les pouvoirs de Spiritus inutilisable. Daisy était avec eux, les regardant se chamailler sur le processus de fabrication de l'engin.

Fitz - « Non non non, le circuit est trop gros, laisse moi le temps de le miniaturiser. »

Simmons - « On a pas besoin que ça tienne dans la poche, c'est juste pour l'interrogatoire. »

Fitz - « C'est pas une raison Jemma. Quitte à faire quelque chose, autant que ce soit bien fait, et ça sera plus pratique à porter. »

Simmons - « Coulson les veut pour aujourd'hui, et ils ne seront jamais prêt à ce rythme là. »

Daisy roula les yeux avant de calmer le jeu : « Stop vous deux, Simmons a raison, tu pourras les perfectionner plus tard, mais on en a besoin tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, May et Coulson firent leur entrée dans le labo, désappointés de constater que leur équipe était toujours aussi calme.

Coulson - « Je vois que ça bosse dur, vous avez finit les gadgets ? »

Fitz - « On pourra dire que ce sont des gadgets, quand ils auront la bonne taille. »

Simmons - « Fitz, On a pas le temps de les miniaturiser maintenant. »

Coulson - « C'est bon, on avait comprit, Fitz c'est du bon travail, tu les feras en version réduite après, mais là on doit absolument interroger Spiritus. »

Fitz - « Bien monsieur. Ils sont prêts alors. »

May - « Bon, allons interroger se taré. »

Aussitôt dit, Coulson prit les deux inhibiteurs, et se dirigea vers la cellule de l'Inhumain. May lui emboîta le pas avant d'être stoppée par Simmons qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

Simmons - « Non mais je rêve ! »

May - « Quoi ? »

Simmons - « Tu as encore ouvert tes points … C'est pas vrai! Agent May, vous ne pouvez pas tenir en place ? »

Sachant que sa blessure n'était pas visible grâce à son son t-shirt, May voulu nier :

May - « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Simmons - « Tu rigoles ? Tu tiens à peine debout, et tu es pâle comme si tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Je crois que je vais te sédater, comme ça je serai sûre que tu ne bougeras pas. »

May - « Je … » Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase :

Coulson - « C'est de ma faute Simmons. » Tous se retournèrent en direction de Coulson. « J'ai fais un faux mouvement, et je l'ai blessé. » Dit-il, montrant sa fausse main. « Ne la blâme pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute sur ce coup. J'ai besoin de l'agent May pour l'interrogatoire, alors on en reste là. »

Simmons - « Bien, monsieur. »

Les reste de l'équipe ne savait pas quoi dire, ne voulant pas imaginer la façon dont cela était arrivé. May restait sans voix, étonné que Coulson l'avoue sans la moindre gène. Le directeur se dirigea finalement vers la cellule du prisonnier, prenant May par la main.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

May et Coulson étaient descendus au sous-sol, là où Spiritus était retenu prisonnier. À l'endroit même où Ward avait séjourné durant de long mois, avant d'être transféré pour s'être finalement échappé. Mais Hydra n'était qu'au second plan aujourd'hui, les deux agents du SHIELD faisaient face à l'Inhumain. Ils portaient les inhibiteurs fabriqués par Fitz et Simmons afin que Spiritus ne puisse pas lire en eux. Ce dernier était debout, les regardant avec mépris. Daisy, Fitz et Simmons regardaient la scène via les caméras de la cellule :

Spiritus - « Vous daignez enfin venir me parler. » Il s'arrêta, constatant que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient plus. « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Coulson - « Ah, oui, on a retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. Avec ça, vous ne choperez aucune information, ou quoi que ce soit que vous puissiez convoiter. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire brandissant l'inhibiteur.

Spiritus sourit légèrement avant de poursuivre :

Spiritus - « Je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié, après m'avoir indexé comme un animal. »

Coulson - « C'était le cas, mais on s'est rendu compte que nous soutirer des informations était dans un but bien précis. »

Spiritus - « Je parlerai plutôt d'idéologie. »

Coulson - « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Spiritus - « Une utopie, un idéal, peu importe ce que vous préférez. Le monde doit changer, il doit évoluer. »

May - « C'est ce que disait Ultron, et pourtant il a échoué. »

Spiritus - « Ultron n'était une machine, moi, je parle d'êtres vivants. Je veux un monde où les humains n'auraient pas leur place, où le SHIELD n'existerait pas. Un monde d'Inhumans … Je vous l'ai dit durant notre première rencontre : Je suis le dieu qui fera prospérer notre race, afin de nous protéger, de vous. »

Coulson - « Vous inversez tout. Le SHIELD n'est pas une menace, il protège le monde des gens comme vous. »

Spiritus - « Protéger ? Vous parlez de protection ? Où étiez-vous quand je me suis transformé ? Que faisiez-vous alors qu'Hydra infectait vos rangs ? Protection est un mot lourd de sens, un mot sur lequel s'était basé le SHIELD. Votre but premier, l'unique raison de votre existence : Protéger le monde, l'humanité, contre toutes menaces extérieures. Cela avait été vrai lors de la bataille de New-York, alors que l'Homme se croyait seul au monde, ignorant complètement la réalité. S'entre-tuant pour un territoire, un trône, une religion ou une idéologie. La venue sur notre terre d'extraterrestres, de dieux rêvant de guerres et de conquêtes, brandissant leurs armes au nom du pouvoir. Écrasant l'humanité, jugé comme une abomination. Obligeant l'Homme à remettre en cause son ethnocentrisme absurde. Obligeant les habitants de la Terre à s'armer contre un monde dont ils ignoraient tout. C'est ce pourquoi le SHIELD a été fondé, pour être le bouclier entre ce monde et le suivant … Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une façade. La réalité est que vous vous cachez derrière votre INDEX, vous ne vous préoccupez pas du reste. Le SHIELD est corrompu, tout comme l'humanité, et je vais les détruire, tous les deux. Tel est mon devoir, tel est mon but. »

May - « Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

Spiritus - « Il est vrai que vous m'avez eut sur ce coup, je pensais vous soutirer des informations sur les lieux de vos bases secrètes et les faire exploser afin d'anéantir le SHIELD une bonne fois pour toute. »

Coulson - « Sauf que vous êtes coincé ici maintenant. »

Spiritus - « Je me doutais que vous seriez difficile à avoir, alors j'ai placé une garantie, au cas où je me ferais prendre. »

May - « Quelle garantie ? »

Spiritus - « Le monde en gardera des cicatrices à jamais, et peut-être que l'humanité se rendra compte de sa nature. » Dit-il calmement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Coulson - « Qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Spiritus - « Vous savez quel était mon métier ? J'étais démineur, vous savez les explosifs et tout ça. Et attention, pas de vulgaire feu d'artifice, non, moi je vous parle de grand BOUM, capable de faire s'écrouler un building. J'ai été viré de mon boulot quelques temps après m'être transformé, mais je ne les blâme pas, je ne m'étais tous simplement pas présenté depuis deux semaines. Mais je ne suis pas parti les mains vides, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il arborant un sourire narquois.

Les deux agents se regardèrent inquiet, avant de refaire face à l'Inhumain. Ce dernier les fixait avec insistance, cherchant quelque-chose :

Spiritus - « Eh, dites-moi vous portez toujours vos fichus badges d'agents du SHIELD, ou vous avez changé de modèle ? »

May - « Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? »

Spiritus - « Donc ''oui'', sans quoi vous l'auriez dit. » Puis il se tut, assit sur son lit, fermant les yeux, l'air serein et content de lui.

L'interrogatoire était fini, ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Daisy - « On en sait pas beaucoup plus. »

Simmons - « C'est vrai, à part confirmer qu'il est complètement barge. » Ajouta-elle.

Coulson - « Je ne suis pas de cet avis … » Dit-il, croisant les bras. « Il n'est pas si fou que ça. »

Daisy - « Quoi, vous étiez le premier à penser qu'il était taré. »

Coulson - « Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je confirme qu'il est fou, cependant, je pense qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début. »

Fitz - « Vous pensez qu'on s'est fait avoir ? »

Coulson - « Oui. Il se prend pour un dieu, il veut que le monde voit et souffre comme lui a souffert. Il veut que l'humanité soit témoin de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. »

Daisy - « Mais il est coincé dans une cellule, comment il compte agir ? »

May - « Il a déjà agit. »

Coulson - « Si on prend en compte tous les faits. »

Simmons - « Il voulait nous trouver pour nous soutirer des informations. »

Fitz - « Sauf que vous l'avez arrêté et enfermé dans une cellule, là où il ne peut rien faire directement à l'extérieur. »

Daisy - « C'est un Inhumain, voulant faire prospérer sa race, un peu comme le voulait Jiaying. »

May - « Il veut laisser sa trace sur l'humanité. »

Coulson - « Il sait manier les explosions. »

Tous se regardaient, ayant comprit le véritable but de l'Inhumain.

Daisy - « Il veut provoquer une explosion. »

Coulson- « Et pas une petite, une assez grosse, susceptible de marquer les esprits à jamais. »

May - « Marquer l'histoire, comme le 11 septembre. »

Simmons - « Oh non, je pense que c'est pire que ça. Après la bataille de New York il va falloir encore plus pour marquer les esprits. »

Coulson - « New York avait presque été détruite. »

May - « Cette fois, il veut réussir là où les Chitauris ont échoué. »

Daisy - « Il veut détruire la ville. »

Coulson - « Fitz, déterminez les endroits où l'impact d'une explosion serait assez fort pour faire s'effondrer la ville. »

Fitz - « Tout de suite. »

Coulson - « Le reste, rassemblez le matériel nécessaire pour désamorcer une bombe et tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Ne laissez surtout rien fuiter, il ne faut pas créer une panique générale dans une ville telle que New York. Ce qui veux dire que seuls nous cinq seront sur cette mission. On ne peut pas risquer que des agents du SHIELD soient repérés quand nous serons sur le terrain. »

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Coulson se rendit dans son bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fitz avait trouvé d'où pourrait provenir l'explosion.

Fitz - « Les lignes de métros. »

Coulson - « Il veut faire exploser la ville par le bas … Préparez vous, on s'y rend dès que possible. »

Sur ces mots, toute l'équipe s'équipa en conséquence, le matériel de déminage étant la priorité. Chacun avait son poste, Simmons préparait de quoi subvenir à des soins de premiers secours, quand May entra dans le labo :

May - « Simmons ? » Elle s'approcha d'elle, avant de continuer. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu m'a fait ? Je ne sens plus mon bras depuis deux jours. »

Simmons - « Oh, c'est vrai, c'était une garantie pour te tenir tranquille, mais bon, apparemment, ça n'a rien changé. » Dit-elle un peu dépitée, puis elle prit une seringue avant de la planter dans le bras de May, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

May - « Que … » Sans même finir sa phrase, elle pouvait constater que son bras était de nouveau sensible. Elle pouvait le bouger sans problème, et la douleur de sa blessure à l'épaule était supportable. En outre elle était plus ou moins apte au combat. May regarda Simmons d'un air interrogateur :

Simmons - « Non, ne dis rien, c'est notre petit secret à Fitz et moi. » Précisa-t-elle tenant la seringue comme un trophée. « En fait, si, dis juste merci de n'avoir endormi que ton bras. »

May leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit légèrement : « Merci … De prendre soin de nous. »

Simmons sourit avant de reprendre ses occupations, constatant que May était déjà repartie.

L'équipe était parée, tout le monde se dirigeait vers un Quinjet. May regardait Daisy, qui avait l'air soucieuse.

May - « Tout va bien ? »

Daisy - « Oui, c'est juste que … cette histoire me rappelle un peu le plan de Jiaying, et c'est pas de bon souvenir. »

May - « C'est vrai que l'histoire se répète, mais on gagnera, comme la dernière fois. »

May se voulait confiante, il était hors de question que le plan de Spiritus fonctionne, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Leur rôle, le but du SHIELD reste la Protection, et personne, humains ou Inhumains, n'allait détruire ce pourquoi ils se sont battus si dur.

L'agent May prit les commandes du Quinjet, pendant que Coulson expliquait la marche à suivre :

Coulson - « Bien, nous devons être prudent et ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la population. Si la panique s'installe on devra se préparer au pire, est-ce claire ? »

Tous le monde acquiesça avant que le directeur poursuive les instructions :

Coulson - « Donc, Fitz et Simmons seront là pour le désamorçage des bombes, les drones devraient faciliter la tâche grâce à leur grande précision. Daisy, May et moi serons là pour sécuriser le périmètre et s'assurer que tout se passe bien, nous ne voulons pas créer la panique. »

Sur ces mots, le Quinjet se posa sur un toit d'immeuble toujours en mode camouflage afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

L'équipe se dirigeait à présent dans les souterrains bondés du métro.

Daisy - « Ouah, quelle surprise, le métro est rempli d'innocentes personnes, Spiritus n'aurait pas pu mettre des bombes dans un endroit aussi bondé. »

Coulson - « Exact, il doit les avoir mis dans les vieilles lignes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Séparons-nous pour couvrir une plus large zone, on reste en contact radio. »

Fitz et Simmons partirent de leur côté, déployant les sept nains. Les drones balisaient les tunnels à la recherche de toute activité suspecte. Quand soudain l'un d'eux trouva quelque-chose :

Fitz - « Simmons, regarde ça. »

Simmons - « Mon dieu ! Ne t'en approche pas, on va le désamorcer à distance, on ne sait jamais. »

En effet, le drone avait trouvé une bombe solidement fixée sur un mur à l'abri des regards, quasiment fondue dans le décor. Le drone réussi à désactiver la bombe sans la faire exploser, un soulagement pouvait se lire sur les visages de Fitz et Simmons.

Simmons - « Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Fitz - « Oui, mais on ne doit pas se réjouir trop vite, cette petite bombe n'aurait jamais fait exploser la ville à elle seule. Il doit y en avoir d'autres, dissimulé dans tout le réseau souterrain. Spiritus voulait sûrement déclencher une réaction en chaîne, on doit trouver les autres bombes et toutes les désactiver. »

Coulson - « On trouvera, Fitz, bon travail vous deux. » Dit-il à travers les communications, avant de poursuivre. « Tachez de les désactiver, nous, on garde la situation sous contrôle et on vous préviendra si on en trouve d'autres de notre côté. »

Fitz, Simmons - « Entendu. »

Sur ces mots, tous les agents se mirent au travail, en quête des autres bombes.

Après plus de trois heures à arpenter les souterrains et à désactiver tous les pièges de Spiritus, l'équipe commençait à respirer un peu. Coulson, May et Daisy étaient à la recherche des dernières bombes. Ils n'avaient jamais touché les précédentes, de peur de les déclencher et préféraient indiquer leur position au duo scientifique. Soudain, leur regard se porta vers une autre bombe, elle avait l'air d'avoir été posée à la va-vite, comme si le poseur avait manqué de temps. Coulson tenta de communiquer sa position à Fitz et Simmons, mais ces derniers étaient occupés à en désamorcer une autre.

Coulson - « Ok, on vous attend alors. » Répondit-il au duo.

Daisy - « On a pas besoin de les attendre, j'ai vu comment le drone faisait pour les désactiver, je peux m'en occuper. »

Coulson - « Il en est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux, on attend leur arrivée, c'est un ordre. »

Daisy - « Mais … »

May - « Daisy ! »

Daisy - « D'accord. »

Après un bref silence, Coulson s'adressa à May :

Coulson - « Tu as l'air inquiète depuis tout à l'heure, quelque-chose te tracasse ? »

May - « Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la dernière question de Spiritus. »

Daisy - « Quand il vous a demandé si le SHIELD utilisait toujours les mêmes plaques pour identifier ses agents ? »

May hocha la tête.

Coulson - « C'est le cas, et alors ? Là où il est, il risque d'en voir souvent. »

May - « C'est pas ça. La question est : pourquoi cela l'intéresse-t-il ? Il méprise le SHIELD et ce qu'il représente. »

Les trois agents se regardaient, commençant à comprendre doucement le fond de l'affaire.

Daisy - « Attendez, il nous a délibérément dit son plan lors de l'interrogatoire et on ne peut pas dire qu'on a eut du mal à le faire parler. »

Coulson - « Il veut que le SHIELD soit responsable de la destruction de la ville. »

Daisy - « Sauf que l'investigateur des bombes est un Inhumain. »

May - « Il voulait nous faire porter le chapeau, il voulait que le SHIELD se rende sur place afin de désactiver les bombes. »

Coulson - « Et c'est exactement ce qu'on a fait, c'est lui qui nous a conduit ici, il voulait qu'on vienne dans les souterrains et qu'on déclenche l'explosion. »

Daisy - « Quoi, mais comment ? Il n'espérait tout de même pas qu'on allait tout faire exploser délibérément ? »

May - « Les plaques ! » Dit-elle sortant sa plaque d'agent du SHIELD de sa poche. « Chaque plaque à un émetteur servant de balise GPS, c'est comme ça qu'on sait où se trouve chaque agents. »

Daisy - « Oh non, tu crois que les bombes sont réglées sur cette fréquence et programmées pour exploser si un agents se trouve à proximité ? »

May - « Oui, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Si le SHIELD se retrouve impliqué une fois de plus dans un complot comme celui-ci, Spiritus aura eut ce qu'il voulait : La chute définitive du SHIELD. »

Daisy - « Et il ne s'est pas adressé à n'importe qui, mais au directeur. Histoire que personne ne puisse reconstruire l'organisation encore une fois comme vous l'avez fait après qu'Hydra nous ai infiltré. » Dit-elle à Coulson, avant de se rendre compte de sa position.

Coulson - « Daisy, recule toi de la bombe, doucement. » Dit-il inquiet pour elle.

Cette dernière était assez proche de la bombe, elle s'en était rapprochée un peu plus tôt, voulant la désactiver sans attendre Fitz et Simmons. Coulson l'en ayant empêché, elle n'avait pas bougée depuis. Daisy voulu faire un pas en direction de ses deux collègues, mais un bruit se fit entendre, comme si un mécanisme avait été enclenché. Craignant de l'avoir activée, elle se retourna en direction de la bombe et vit une petite lumière rouge clignotante.

Daisy - « Et merde … »

Et avant même qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de bouger, Coulson se précipita vers elle, et la poussa au moment-même où la bombe explosa, dans un grondement terrible.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

L'explosion avait retentie dans une bonne partie des souterrains, son souffle avait atteint Fitz et Simmons. Ces derniers essayaient de communiquer avec le reste de leur équipe, en vain.

Simmons - « Monsieur, que ce passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ? May, Daisy, répondez ! »

Fitz - « Cela ne sert à rien Jemma, ils ne nous entendent pas. »

Simmons - « Oh non, Fitz on doit faire quelque chose. » Dit-elle à moitié en larme.

Les deux agents se précipitèrent vers les lieux de l'explosion, mais ils furent anéantis par ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Fitz - « C'est pas vrai, non ! Coulson ! May ! Daisy ! Vous êtes là ? »

Simmons - « Pitié, répondez ! »

Le duo scientifique faisait face à un énorme tas de gravas. L'explosion avait fait s'écrouler une partie de la galerie des souterrains, d'énormes gravas s'étaient effondrés là où les trois agents se tenaient auparavant.

Les gravas formaient une paroi dense et impénétrable. De l'autre côté, la poussière rendait l'air difficilement respirable, il faisait sombre et le silence régna durant de longues minutes.

May était allongée sur le ventre au sol, à moitié recouverte de petits gravas de pierre. Elle finie par se réveiller, toussant à cause de la poussière, elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, essayant de se rappeler les événements. Elle se redressa et la première chose qu'elle vit était Coulson saignant et inconscient. Elle se précipita sur lui, voulant constater ses blessures. Son bras droit était en sang, le liquide rouge se répandait en abondance sur le sol. May le regarda de long en large et le sorti comme elle put des décombres. Elle appuya fortement sur sa blessure, tout en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche de Daisy. Cette dernière était aussi évanouie un peu plus loin, mais heureusement, Coulson l'avait poussé à temps hors du souffle de l'explosion, lui sauvant la vie. Melinda pouvait voir qu'elle respirait normalement. Elle s'inquiéta donc plus pour son compagnon, gisant sur le sol, dans une marre de sang.

May - « Phil … réveilles-toi, je t'en prie. »

Tout en gardant la main fermement appuyée contre la blessure, May regarda le corps de Phil dans son ensemble. Elle put constater que de gros débris recouvraient une partie de sa jambe, cependant elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'épaule de Coulson pour le dégager de là.

May - « C'est pas vrai ! Allez Coulson, reprends tes esprits, c'est pas le moment de dormir. »

Elle le secoua à plusieurs reprise, mais en vain, il restait inconscient, peu importe l'importance des secousses. Il ne restait qu'une solution pour le réveiller, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas d'en arriver là. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix, et dut prendre une décision.

May - « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle avant d'enfoncer sa main plus fortement sur sa blessure, afin que la douleur le réveille.

La méthode, bien qu'un peu barbare, porta ses fruits et Coulson se réveilla aussitôt en hurlant de douleur. May arrêta la pression exercée tout de suite pour le soulager. Phil respirait fortement, toussant à moitié. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut désorienté, l'endroit était sombre et la première chose qu'il vit était May penchée sur lui, mais c'est surtout la douleur dans son épaule qui le retint.

May - « Eh Phil, regardes-moi, calmes-toi. »

Couslon - « May, arhg, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

May - « La bombe a explosé, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu t'es précipité vers Daisy et le souffle de l'explosion nous a tous propulsé en arrière. »

Coulson - « Oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens. » Il voulu se relever, mais fut bloqué par les gravas sur sa jambe. « Aïe ! Merde je suis coincé. »

May - « Je vais dégager les pierres, mets ta main ici pour faire un point de compression en attendant. » Elle lui prit la main droite pour la poser sur son épaule. « Appuis fortement. »

Puis elle commença à déplacer la roche afin de libérer Coulson. Les débris étaient assez volumineux et pas facile à soulever, cependant May avait assez de force pour les soulever juste assez pour que Coulson puisse retirer sa jambe.

Coulson - « Je te remercie. »

May - « C'est pas la peine. »

Coulson sourit puis ajouta « Tu vas bien ? »

May - « Bien sûr. »

Coulson - « Et Daisy ? » Dit-il tournant la tête vers l'Inhumaine étendue sur le sol.

May - « Elle va bien, juste assommée par le souffle de l'explosion. »

Coulson - « Je vois » Il reposa ses yeux sur May, levant la main avant de poser ses doigts sur son front. « Tu saigne. »

May - « Une pierre a du me tomber sur la tête, ce n'est rien. »

Coulson - « Tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale, il faudra te faire examiner par Simmons. On doit sortir de là. » Dit-il regardant tout autour de lui, mais il dut se résoudre à oublier cette idée pour le moment : ils avaient été projeté contre le mur opposé du souterrain, et le plafond s'était écroulé sur eux, les entourant de gravas beaucoup trop importants pour être déblayés à la main. « Merde, j'ai rien dis ! Bon, je crois qu'on est piégés, et pour finir, les communications sont rompues. »

May - « Oui, donc soit Fitz et Simmons arrivent avec les pompiers et les forces de l'ordre pour nous sortir de là, auquel cas on devra s'expliquer sur la nature de notre présence ici. »

Coulson - « Ce qui n'est pas envisageable vu que le SHIELD n'est même pas censé exister. »

May - « Soit, Daisy se réveille à temps et nous sort de là grâce à ses pouvoirs. »

Coulson - « Cela risquerait de faire s'écrouler le reste de la galerie. »

May - « C'est un risques à prendre, et je ne tiens pas à avoir à assommer une armée de pompiers et de policiers pour s'échapper de ce merdier. »

Coulson sourit à ces propos. « C'est ça ou la prison, mais je te fais confiance, après tout, on ne t'appelle pas la ''Cavalry'' pour rien, tu sauras gérer. »

May - « Phil, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Coulson - « Bon, d'accord je prendrais les pompiers et toi le reste. » Il n'eut pour réponse que la main de May enfoncée dans son épaule meurtrie. « Arhg ! Ok j'ai rien dit. De toute façon on ne peut qu'attendre maintenant. »

May acquiesça - « Il faut stopper le saignement. »

Coulson la regardait se démener pour le soigner, déchirant un morceau de tissu pour lui faire un garrot. Il sourit, se disant qu'il était chanceux de toujours l'avoir à ses côtés, il ne pouvait espérer meilleure partenaire, et ce, depuis l'académie.

Après avoir mis en place le garrot autour de son épaule, May releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Coulson.

May - « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Coulson - « Rien, tout va bien. » Dit-il en levant la main pour la poser sur le visage de May, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et il fit de même autour de sa taille, l'incitant à venir prendre place sur ses jambes. Leur étreinte ne finissait pas, il l'embrassait dans le cou, caressant ses cheveux. Elle avait posé une main sur son torse, l'autre effleurait l'arrière de son crane.

Coulson - « Je t'aime Melinda. »

May - « Je t'aime aussi, mais pas quand tu m'appelles la ''Cavalry''. » Dit-elle brisant leur étreinte.

Coulson - « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça. » Répondit-il, ayant peur de l'avoir vexé. Inquiet, il prit un air de chien battu, avant de remarquer qu'un sourire se dessinait petit à petit sur le visage de May. « Tu te moques de moi là ? » Dit-il, commençant à rigoler.

May - « Tu m'as cherché. » Sourit-elle.

Coulson - « C'est pas vrai, je rêve. »

May - « C'était ça ou alors je te bottais le cul, mais comme tu es déjà blessé... » Elle continuait de sourire face au regard de Coulson, qui avait l'air d'un enfant s'étant fait avoir.

Coulson - « Je reconnais mes torts. » Dit-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Daisy - « Tout va bien, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Les deux agents se retournèrent en direction de Daisy, assise le dos contre le mur qui tenait encore debout. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle les regardaient, s'amusant de la scène entre ses deux figures parentales.

May - « Tu es réveillée, comment tu te sens ? »

Daisy - « Je vais bien, j'ai mal à la tête, mais ça va. »

Coulson - « Bien, on a de la chance d'être tous en vie. Espérons seulement que l'explosion n'ait pas fait de victimes parmi les civils. »

May - « On ne le saura qu'une fois sortie de là. »

Daisy - « A ce propos, je suppose que si on est toujours coincés ici, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'issue ? »

May - « Tu supposes bien. »

Coulson - « Il faudrait que tu envoie une impulsion sur une des parois afin de créer une ouverture. »

May - « Mais sans faire s'effondrer le reste. »

Daisy - « Ok … Un jeu d'enfant quoi. » Dit-elle peu sûre du résultat. « On devrait se mettre à l'abri, je garantie pas le résultat. »

Une fois les trois agents réunis dans un coin, Daisy leva les bras dans la direction des décombres se trouvant à leur opposé. Elle envoya des impulsions contre les gravats, mais ces derniers ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Elle insista de toute ses forces mais le résultat restait inchangé.

Daisy - « C'est foireux les amis, on ne sortira pas d'ici par nos propres moyens. »

Coulson - « On a pourtant pas le choix. Si le gouvernement nous trouve ici, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, car ils vont vouloir des réponses qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à entendre. » Dit-il, regardant Daisy. Cette dernière ne pouvait que donner raison à Coulson, mais les décombres étaient beaucoup plus imposant qu'ils en avaient l'air.

May - « Je crois qu'il est temps de perdre le contrôle, tu ne crois pas. » Dit-elle, en fixant Daisy d'un regard insistant.

Daisy - « Quoi ? Non … Je ne pourrais pas me reprendre ! Enfin, tu as bien vue ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois. »

May - « Justement, cela te fais une expérience, ce qui te rends plus forte. Maintenant, tu sais comment ça marche, alors laisse-la monter, cette rage, sans la laisser te consumer, et utilises-la. »

Daisy balança ses yeux de May à Coulson, cherchant l'approbation de ce dernier qui lui fit signe de son accord.

May - « Dans le pire des cas, on est là, tu n'es pas seule. »

Coulson - « May a raison, fais-le. » Dit-il, avec un sourire confiant.

Daisy acquiesça, puis releva ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, laissant monter la rage en elle, comme dans la salle d'entraînement avec May. Cependant, cette fois, elle garderait le contrôle à tout prix. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration était plus forte, elle sentait la puissance monter en elle. Puis dans une seule et même impulsion, elle fit exploser les décombres, créant une sortie vers l'extérieur.

Coulson - « Génial ! Daisy, tu peux arrêter. »

Mais le sol commença à trembler, risquant de faire s'effondrer tous le reste des souterrains.

May - « Daisy, c'est bon maintenant, contrôles-toi. »

Daisy - « Je peux pas. »

May - « Eh, écoutes moi, respires calmement, détends-toi. Si tu continues, des gens vont mourir et je sais que tu veux l'éviter à tout prix. » Elle s'avança vers Daisy, posant sa main sur son bras. « Contrôles-toi. » Et sur ces mots, l'Inhumaine ferma les yeux de nouveau et ralentit sa respiration, ce qui eut pour effet de diminuer les secousses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent complètement.

Daisy - « J'ai réussi ! »

May - « Ouais, bon travail. » Sourit-elle.

Coulson lui fit un signe de tête remplit de fierté.

Les trois agents sortirent des décombres et firent face à Fitz et Simmons qui désespéraient de les revoir en un seul morceau.

Simmons - « Oh mon dieu, vous êtes en vie, vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, les serrant dans ses bras. « Monsieur, vous êtes blessé ! »

Coulson - « Ce n'est rien, Simmons, On verra ça plus tard. En attendant, on doit pas traîner, tirons-nous d'ici avant d'avoir des ennuis. »

Fitz - « Ok, suivez-nous, la sortie est par là. »

L'équipes d'agents sortirent des souterrains, laissant le soin aux secours de réparer les dégâts causés par l'explosion. Pour Coulson, le SHIELD avait fait son boulot, lui et son équipe avaient empêché une catastrophe sans précédent. Et même si le monde allait l'ignorer, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Ce qui compte réellement, c'est que le SHIELD avait œuvré à ce pourquoi il se battait : La Protection.

 _Épilogue :_

Coulson - « Votre plan a échoué. » Dit-il s'adressant à Spiritus, assit dans sa cellule.

Spiritus - « Quoi ? »

May - « L'explosion, la destruction de New York, échoué. »

Daisy - « Une bombe a explosé, mais son impact n'a pas put provoquer une réaction en chaîne comme vous l'auriez aimé, puisqu'on avait désactivé toutes les autres avant. Juste une galerie effondrée, mais heureusement dans une partie très peu utilisée de métro, donc pas de victimes. »

Spiritus - « Non, vous allez me le payer ! »

Coulson - « Je ne crois pas, car dorénavant, vous serez incarcéré dans une prison haute sécurité du SHIELD, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. »

Spiritus - « Attendez, vous ne … » Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Coulson qui avait appuyé sur le _mute_ de la tablette qui contrôle la cellule, Spiritus parlait donc dans le vide.

Les trois agents sortirent de la pièce, laissant l'Inhumain dans ses délires.

Daisy - « Alors, on fait quoi ce soir pour fêter la victoire ? »

May et Coulson se regardèrent brièvement avant de se retourner en même temps vers elle, avec un air malicieux. Daisy fronça les sourcils avant de continuer :

Daisy - « Ok, je veux pas savoir, vous faites ce que vous voulez les gars. »

Coulson - « De quoi tu parles ? J'ai demandé à Fitz et Simmons de préparer le dîner de ce soir pour fêter ça. » Dit-il prenant May par la taille, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Tu pensais qu'on allait faire quoi ? » Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de May et Coulson, sachant éperdument ce à quoi elle avait pensé en réalité. Daisy ne put répondre que par un air complètement blasé, ils l'avaient eut sur ce coup.

FIN


End file.
